In recent years, with the increase in people's outdoor activities, a variety of waterproof products (such as waterproof mobile phones) innovate and increase people's attention. The conventional waterproof structure of the waterproof mobile phone usually includes a first casing, soft rubber as the waterproof member, and a second casing. The second casing defines a groove, the soft rubber is assembled in the groove. The first casing and the second casing are assembled together with screws to press the waterproof soft rubber in the groove, and the waterproof soft rubber generates an extrusion deformation interference when pressed, the waterproof effect between the first casing and the second casing is accordingly achieved. In the aforementioned waterproof structure, the first casing is fixed to the second casing via a number of screws, the presence of screw fasteners requires a special space on the first casing and the second casing to allow for the screws, thus the sizes of the first casing and the second casing must be large. Simultaneously, the waterproof is achieved via that the soft rubber is pressed to be deformation interference by the locking force of the screws. That is, the waterproof structure is used such that, a number of points (namely, the positions where the screws are arranged) extrude the first casing and the second casing. Thus, the screws are required to be evenly distributed and the fastening force on the screws is required to be substantially the same. In that way, the deformation of the first casing and the second casing in the Y direction is controlled to be in a preset range and the waterproof soft rubber is ensured to generate an even deformation. However, because of manufacturing and assembly errors, the limitation of the casing structure, and non-uniform fastening forces, an even deformation of the waterproof soft rubber is difficult to achieve, reducing the waterproofing effect. In order to overcome the shortcoming of leaking and ensure a reliable waterproof effect, the only way is to arrange as many screws as possible between the first casing and the second casing to ensure the even exertion, for example if ten mobile phones are needed to be assembled, a substantial number of man-hours in a station of locking screws will be consumed, and consistency in the fastening of each screw is difficult to ensure, thus the waterproof effect is affected. Furthermore, in the waterproof manner that employs screws to fix the first casing and the second casing together, when the mobile phone has been used and knocked about for a long time, the locking force of the screws becomes smaller; if one or more screws become loose or are lost, the waterproof effect is lost anyway.